peace_for_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sporty Brothers
'''Sport Brothers '''is a episode from Oggy and the Cockroaches: Fan Edition. Plot One day, Dee Dee and Marky were watching TV in their room (air vent of course). Dee Dee was enjoying watching TV but Marky didn't. Soon, he was annoyed and switch TV program which he was enjoying but Dee Dee didn't. Also, Dee Dee switch back his TV program and enjoying his TV again. Marky and Dee Dee did the same thing until Dee Dee switch back his TV, for third time. This time, Marky wrote something on his notebook (rip the paper off) and switch TV to a Choo Choo train scene while Dee Dee didn't see. Dee Dee was angry while saw that and switch to his TV but Marky bring it to him look at the paper. He saw that: while he won more round than Marky that mean champion. So he can switch to his favorite TV again. After he looked at it, he accepted. Marky feel jealous about that. The first round is running. So Marky and Dee Dee challenge to win this round. The first round started. Marky run faster than Dee Dee, so soon he won this round. After that, he is sad and cried. So Marky take care for him. Soon he was happy. Marky feel jealous for that. The second round is bouce. They take challenge for it. Marky let Dee Dee first to go. But Marky take a big ball to him. After Dee Dee was flat, Marky said sorry to him. So he take the ball away but it too heavy so it was on his foot. Dee Dee laughed at him of course. He is angry and Dee Dee throw the ball so far. So he was happy. Marky was next to throw the ball but no so far. So Dee Dee won the round, but Marky felt jealous for him, again. The third round is cycling. They challenge for each other. The race begins. Marky is faster than Dee Dee, so he begin cycling faster but it is too late. So Marky win this round again, for 2:1. He felt jealous himself, for third time. The forth round is rowing boat. They accepted the challenge. So the race begins. Dee Dee is rowing faster than Marky, so he getting annoyed. Then he cheats. Dee Dee is angry so he decided go to empty the sink. Marky is unable to go the final line, and he stuck in the sink. So this round's winner is Dee Dee. Marky is disappointed and feel jealous. The fifth round is racing cars (which is alike to Formula 1). The score they drew, so they must score higher than each other. Get ready for racing, the race begins. Marky is faster than Dee Dee again. They wanted to fight with each other to earn the champion. First, Marky throw a white flag to Dee Dee, which had Joey in it. Dee Dee throw it to back. Then, they continue to racing to the champion. Soon, Marky is arrived to the final line. And he is so happy but Dee Dee is sad. So Dee Dee stole Marky's race car and started it. He is so angry and later he punish him. Soon, Dee Dee is stuck in a toy train, so Marky decided to start it. Dee Dee started to say help and cry. But Marky don't help him. Whatever, he laughed at him and finally the episode is ended. Characters * Marky * Joey (Flag Cameo) * Dee Dee Winners and Losers Winner Marky Loser Dee Dee Trivia * This title card music same with Oggy and the Cockroaches episode, Run, Olivia, Run!. * Joey is making a little cameo on the flag in this episode. * Oggy and the other characters did not appear in the episode. However, Dee Dee and Marky are the only main roaches / characters. Gallery Scenes = Category:Episodes Category:Unknown Episodes Category:Episodes do not finish yet Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches: Fan Edition